


夏溺（二十四）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（二十四）

　　凌晨一点，春雨雾化了整座城市，天幕里看不见星星，向下垂坠着一大片黑色，藏匿了城市精心设计的高楼天际线。  
　　夏勉比预想的晚了好几个小时才结束工作。他穿梭在深夜的高架公路，两侧很少有车辆并行。消逝的路灯在他脸上映出快闪的光芒，他眼眶酸涩，长时间在高压下处理棘手问题和驳杂信息，让他的大脑开始疲惫。  
　　追逐职业目标的千百个夜里，他都是这样疲惫。特别是踏上每夜的归途时，他的疲惫比工作时还要深，因为他知道他回家后可以休息，可是空无一人的家里没什么能抚慰他的，他甚至连睡觉都不怎么安稳。  
　　夏勉想，今天不一样。今天他要给李笠带草莓回去。  
　　他找了三条街才买到新鲜漂亮的草莓，回到李笠家时，客厅的灯还为他亮着。李笠裹着他的外套睡在沙发上，听到开门声后，他的肩膀颤了颤，向玄关投去了睡意朦胧的视线。  
　　“在等我？”夏勉拎着草莓走过去。  
　　“嗯……”李笠坐起身，边揉眼睛边说，“在等你。”  
　　“以后我还会有晚回的时候，不要再等我了。”夏勉说，“洗漱了没有，我抱你去床上睡。”  
　　李笠用手掌在脸上抹了好几下，眼睛困得红红的，但意识已经清醒了：“没有洗漱，我想等你回来后再跟你说说话。”  
　　夏勉抬手，把他在脸上揉来揉去的手抓下来。这只手握起来是烫的，因为李笠服药后会有发热反应。  
　　“有话白天再和我说，晚上不要熬了。”  
　　李笠摇头：“晚上回家说的话，和白天不一样的。”  
　　他看向夏勉带回来的草莓。那是装在透明包装盒里的粉红果实，还没打开就散逸出淡淡的甜香。  
　　“看起来很好吃。这么晚了很难买吧，谢谢你。”李笠把盒子捧起来，“我拿去洗一下。”  
　　夏勉说：“太晚了，你胃不消化，明天再吃。”  
　　李笠不听劝，仍然拿着草莓去厨房清洗了一遍。他身上夏勉那件松松垮垮的外套还没脱，宽大的袖口不小心碰湿了水，但他还是不舍得脱。  
　　他坐在夏勉身边，将水红的果实喂进嘴里，笑说：“好甜。”  
　　他的姑姑以前也有忙碌到深夜，回家还记得给他带小零食的时候。他想爱他的人这么辛苦也要带东西回来，他一定要马上吃掉，马上回应，才不辜负对方的一片心意。  
　　这么平凡的夜晚，这么平凡的对话，为什么夏勉的胸口有热浪在翻涌？  
　　黑夜里每个人都有他的星星。回家时屋里等着的灯和笑着对他说话的人就是他的星星。  
　　夏勉深呼吸，在孤舟奋进的苦海里望见了彼岸。  
　　“戒指还在订做，李笠。”他说，“明天先和我去登记结婚，然后搬去我那里住。”  
　　没什么仪式感，也没有把钻戒准备出来，甚至连花和烛光都没有，甜言蜜语更没舍得说。他就是一刻都等不了，要李笠把他的配偶栏填满，也要李笠把他的家塞满，用李笠自己的温言软语，也用他给夏勉生的小孩。  
　　李笠无声地望着他，眼泪很快蓄满眼眶，一滴滴往下打落。  
　　夏勉用指尖给他擦泪，李笠侧过脸，混着湿润的泪水亲吻他的掌心。  
　　一个人的“现在”是否由“过去”注定？夏勉认为是，因为正是过去的经历决定了他现在的行动模式和思维方式。  
　　同样是因为长辈的错误背上家庭债务，他选择离开失职的父亲，离开他的温室和培养皿，同时也远离了他的拖累和绊脚石。他自私自负，在苦海里孤身漂泊，抵达了所谓“成功”的三十岁。  
　　而李笠则与之相反，他选择与姑姑共渡难关，走上苦难与亲情并行的道路。如果时间回溯，他们注定都不会变更选择，因为李笠不是夏勉，爱里泡大的李笠对人体贴又软弱，惯会用用自己的让步和退缩给别人匀一份利益。  
　　他是如他那般的人，所以他爱上夏勉吃了好多苦头。  
　　他是如他那般的人，所以夏勉要的爱与家庭只有他能给到。  
　　  
　　  
　　孕十四周以后，李笠的早孕反应得到了很大缓解。他变得爱困又爱吃，胃口不大，但特别馋酸甜口的水果。夏勉每天下班都会给他带一种水果，尽量一星期不重样，打乱顺序来，让李笠对此有摸奖般的期待感。  
　　宝宝已经稳定，李笠停掉了培训机构的兼职，只做中学里的正职工作，不仅不辛苦，还可以说是清闲的。夏勉工作一如既往地忙，他不放心李笠时不时会长时间一个人待在家里，就和李笠商量着将他姑姑接过来住一段时间。  
　　夏勉家没有能帮忙的长辈，他和李笠第一次当爸爸，他希望能有长辈和他一起当李笠的另一根支柱。  
　　李笠给姑姑打电话，简要说明情况，姑姑就说她愿意过来。  
　　姑姑到的那天夏勉带李笠去机场接人，姑姑是个有点中年胖的Beta，一见李笠就笑没了眼睛，气质软乎软乎的，没有一点攻击性，姑侄两个站在一起，就知道是血缘相连的一家人。  
　　姑姑对着夏勉话不多，她背着李笠问夏勉：“你是不是阳阳的爸爸？”  
　　夏勉回她“是”，她就消沉地别过脸，不知道怎么面对夏勉。  
　　她对夏勉的情绪是复杂的。她既有埋怨，也有愧疚。她想如果不是夏勉让李笠一毕业就怀孕，李笠根本不会经历引产的痛苦折磨。可是她又觉得如果不是她糊里糊涂被人骗去借高利贷，李笠压根不需要怀着孩子还四处奔波，替她还债。她对阳阳的爸爸是该有愧的，因为阳阳的离开有她不可推卸的责任。  
　　她现在定居在另一个城市，和人重新组建家庭，努力过好自己的人生。正是八年前的经历让她醒悟到父母长辈不该是孩子的拖累，更不该一生都像龟壳一样粘在孩子身上。他们要把各自的人生都过好，他们是独立的个体，也是紧密相连的一家人。  
　　夏勉大概能猜出她的想法，他没有刻意用言语开解，只是平平淡淡地将她当做自己的长辈一般尊重，相处久了，李笠的姑姑也不会再那么别扭。  
　　  
　　“笠笠，你看谁回来啦？”  
　　夏勉的房子大，李笠在家喜欢窝在房间里，也就是窝在夏勉的味道比较明显的地方。姑姑会坐在客厅看电视，或者在厨房里忙活，夏勉下班回家后先看到他的是姑姑，然后姑姑就会抻着脖子对房间里的李笠喊这么一句。  
　　李笠每次听到姑姑这么喊，都会一阵羞耻。他无论多大姑姑都把他当小孩，但他在夏勉面前其实是想表现得成熟可靠一些的。  
　　两个人在一起，要为着彼此学习，去做以前做不到的事，成为以前成为不了的人。  
　　夏勉推开门，看见李笠坐在窗边架着画板画画。他把万分专注的眼神从画上转移到夏勉身上，问：“今天是什么？”  
　　“是葡萄。”夏勉说，“姑姑给你洗了装盘子里，现在想吃吗？”  
　　李笠笑出来：“好巧啊，我今天画的也是葡萄，你来做模特好不好？我把你画在旁边。”  
　　夏勉依言坐在他对面，房间内的空间不大，他坐了一会，就闻到了李笠的信息素。  
　　那是苦而回甘的，今后只属于他的味道。  
　　还有很多遗憾没有填补，还有很多岁月要去淌渡。  
　　水果店已经开始卖葡萄了，他想。  
　　夏天很快就会到来吧。


End file.
